Wolverine's Mission
by ink-of-the-written
Summary: WARNING: contains dark themes-self-harm, suicide, depression Professor X sends Wolverine on a mission to recruit a mutant with nearly the same mutation as him. Rated M for language I wrote this a long time ago, and posted it for the halibut. Reviews welcome, as always.


Wolverine trudged up the pathway to Xavier's mansion.

Lighting one of his thick cigars, he strode through the doors. Why did he bother staying here? _Logan, I'm sure you have not forgotten our chat yesterday about certain air pollutants in the institute._ He sniffed and replied with _Get the f**k out of my head_ before snuffing the end of the cigar painfully into his hand. He grimaced as it burned a deep hole in his flesh and watched the regenerative ability do its work. The cursed ability any one would long for, but he couldn't stand.

 _I have a task for you Logan, come to my office. You'll thank me later._

He rolled his eyes and thought daggers at whatever Xavier planned. If he expected one more recruiting mission…Wolverine huffed and set his course to X's office. The man himself was already sitting there, in his flawless black suite and that aggravatingly kind smile. Logan pocketed his cigar case and sat down with a curt "What."

"I have a mission for you, Logan. I found a young mutant with Cerebro which I think may spike your interest-"

"I am _not_ doing any more of your recruitment shit. I'm barely staying here as it is, after you promise to help me uncover my past and then cover your ass with 'the mind has to unlock some things for itself' bullshit." He spoke lowly and spat the last words.

The Professor regarded him patiently.

"You would kindly refrain from the use of profanities in my office."

Logan was about to say that he would kindly shove said profanities in a particular place but found he was mute and could not move his own mouth. This was cheating.

"Not cheating, Logan, I'm merely ensuring what I have to say is heard. I will discuss your situation at a separate time, but for now I need you to go on this mission. I chose you for this case specifically because this mutant has, so far as I can tell, miraculously the same mutation as you." Logan's reaction was one of dread. Someone else would have to bear his burden, is already bearing it. "I'd like you to go to her and explain our school, particularly tonight. She's a runaway from an orphanage in New York, currently residing in the mall overlooking the Purple People Bridge. This shouldn't take too much of your precious time." Logan shot daggers at Xavier as he stood to leave, though he was interested in this independent young girl. _Mildly_ interested.

He swore he saw Xavier smirk as he thought this, but he turned to leave, rolling his eyes.

Taking Scott's motorcycle just to piss him off, Wolverine made his way out of the garage, down the driveway, and sped along the frigid highway of the fall afternoon.

Another Wolverine?

No, not a Wolverine.

She didn't have to be an animal.

He knew nothing about her. Had she killed anyone? Had she begun like him…his own father… How is that for an introduction? Hey, I'm the Wolverine. I'm an animal who specializes in killing and we have the same mutation.

It's a conversation starter at least…he shook his head, disgusted.

He'd think of something else.

He parked his ride and made his way into the mall. There was an hour to closing time. He grabbed a bite to eat in the food court and wandered around for a bit, unsure of which person he was looking for. They all smelled the same and behaved the same as any others. He watched a little kid run to his dad's arms from a bench. The dad picked him up under the arms and swung him in a tight circle—the kid's laughter echoing through the food court. A young woman joined the pair with two coffees and they all walked out together, the dad carrying the little boy. Wolverine tore his eyes away from them and looked down at the pictures in his wallet. A woman he did not remember. Did he have a family once? Was he ever that happy? No use wondering now, that shitty professor blackmailing him into staying at that miserable institute. He'd book it once he dropped off this kid. Or maybe take her with him, if she was interested…No, no stragglers. He was better off alone. What made him think she may be as broken as him?

 _You aren't broken, Logan. Just because someone stumbles off the path does not mean they have lost their way forever._

 _Stop that._ Logan rolled his eyes in a huff. _Dammit, is nothing personal anymore?_

 _Have you ever considered the reason I welcomed you to the Institute? I saw the pain of your past and perhaps I was providing you with an alternative future, one where you could learn to live peacefully with who you are. Your mutation is a gift, Logan, one which you cannot return. It is your choice to enjoy it or live in misery. I urge you to choose wisely._

 _I can't have the normal life and I need to accept that. My inability to accept that just causes more pain._

 _This is not your fault. You are not weak by any means, Logan. I think of my students as my children in a way, and your involvement in the school will help you understand._

 _Wait, you brought me to the institute to give me a_ family _?_

 _If you wish to see it this way, then…yes._

 _Closing time. Get the f**k out of my head._

 _A very productive conversation, Logan, I look forward to continuing-_

 _GET THE F**K OUT._

 _Very well._

People had begun to clear out, so he stacked his tray and crouched beneath a nearby advertisement stand, shielding himself from view with the plastic tablecloth. He waited until he heard the guards finish their routine check of the place before closing his eyes and listening.

He heard nothing but their footsteps. Concentrating harder, he heard gentle breathing. It was echoed against all the waxed marble surfaces of the mall and practically impossible to pinpoint. He heard the breathing echo louder and opened his eyes as footsteps became clear. Carefully leaving his tent, Wolverine stood with his head tilted, listening intently. She was right around the corner.

He watched as a teenage girl slipped through the network of tables and chairs and approached the door to café tables overlooking the bridge. She froze and whipped her head around as he recoiled into the shadows and held his breath. The girl looked uneasy but she continued out onto the veranda.

He let his breath escape loudly and walked swiftly to the door, opening it…she was not there. Looking 'round, he leaned over the edge and saw her walking down the steps towards the bridge. When she was far enough away, he leapt over the edge and landed feet first, squarely where she had been a minute before. A cry of pain choked his throat as he jarred both ankles painfully from the 20+ foot leap. He allowed himself to collapse on the sidewalk and squinted up in the moonlight.

The girl was looking back again, and she saw him lying on the ground. No doubt thinking he was drunk, she turned and continued her trek. He took deep breaths as his bones snapped back into place and the torn muscles reattached themselves. Heaving himself to his feet, he followed once again. He felt like he was stalking his prey. His ears were filled with the gentle lap of the water against the shore and the occasional crash of forceful currents against the sturdy metal supports of the bridge. The wind rippled his hair and leather jacket as he followed suit.

She was walking across the bridge. He quickened his pace, eager to get this over with. His foot slapped noisily against a metal spike and her head whipped around. He continued to jog towards her. She quickened her pace. "Hold up! I wanna talk to you." Wolverine shouted over the wind and lap of the sea. The girl stopped around the middle of the bridge and looked at him. He continued to jog. She stepped to the side, over a railing, and began to climb. "What are you doing? Get down from there." He ordered as he trudged to a stop panting slightly. She had climbed to the outside of the bridge and was hanging there with her arms looped backwards around metal poles and her heels snug on a short ledge.

Realization hit him and he quickened his pace. "Wait a second-" he held out his hand.

"Who are you."

It was not a question. "My name is Logan, I'm just here ta talk." He leaned against the bridge, trying to edge closer to her. "Stay where you are _Logan_." She imitated his voice when saying his name. He was 3 feet away from her arm, but he stopped. If she decided to let go he may be able to grab her in time. Not that it mattered.

 _Logan._ X's voice echoed through his mind warningly.

 _What? She can't die anyway._

 _The psychological damage of attempted suicide does not heal as easily as the physical damage, does it?_

Logan grimaced and flicked his head in futility, trying to get rid of X's annoying voice.

 _Why can't you just get into her head and stop her?_

 _I sent you on this mission for a reason._

And with that, X was gone.

Wolverine understood now. Xavier chose this not only because she had the same powers, but he would essentially be talking himself out of his own pit of despair. The sneaky bastard.

Clearing his throat, he tried again. "The water's kinda chilly for a midnight swim." He commented awkwardly, not thinking of anything better to say. He saw her grip loosen. "Wait!"

"Who the hell are you and why were you following me?" she spat over her shoulder.

"I'm recruiting for a school. A school for people who are different than others, and we teach the students how to deal with their differences." She looked at him.

"Are you different?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm f**ing immortal and have adamantium sheathed bone-claws."

 _Such profanity._

 _SHUT THE HELL UP._

…

"Claws?" She raised an eyebrow with skepticism. He held his fists close to his face and ejected his adamantium claws in an X. "Oo, impressive." She flashed him pearly teeth and jumped. He lunged forward but there was no need. She had jumped off the bridge, twisted around, and grabbed the metal bars so she was facing him. Wrapping her leg around a bar, she let go with both hands and mimicked his stance. She tilted her head to one side as she unsheathed her own claws. They were not bone, that was clear. They were too white…ivory. Long, curved ivory that shone eerily in the moonlight. It was then he noticed her teeth. Her canines were pointed, as Victor's had been. She must have had ivory teeth too.

She had a pale, pointed face with gray-blue eyes lined with a faint thread green. Resting on a long, pointed nose was a pair of black, rectangular glasses whose sliver edges flashed in the moonlight. Her long dark hair curled outwards and away from her neck, rustling across her shoulders with the nip of the wind. She sheathed her claws and hugged the railing with her elbows, untangling her leg from the bars and leaning backwards dangerously.

"Why are you doing this? You can't be more than 15." He took a step closer, hoping she wouldn't notice with his colloquial interjection. She did. She swung another 2 feet away as she called "I have no one to live for. No one to try for…And I'm 16, not that it makes a difference."

The Wolverine stared hard at the girl. Would he have told himself to get back from the edge, knowing that he'd be cursed with immortality? At 16? He had Victor with him, to keep him running. If he did this, he would be her Victor. Never. He was not an animal. A thought flew from his mouth before he really took it in… "You don't need to live for other people. Live for yourself."

"Why do you care? We've barely met."

"I'm over a century old, and I have the same mutation as you. Well, almost the same. Even if you did let go, you wouldn't die. You'll freeze, drown, and wake up to the same life you had before. It's pointless." She blinked at him, then stared through the metal rail. "I tried to slit my wrist with a pocket knife yesterday. It healed before my eyes. I kept hacking away but nothing could stop the healing. I thought maybe drowning would keep me under. That's dumb. I'll wake up and it'll just be a nap."

He stepped to face her and she didn't recoil. "Come to the institute with me. It's a better life than this. It'll suck in the beginning, but it'll get better. I still f**king hate it though."

"Ha, a 100 year-old man still hates the first week in a new school." He held out a hand but she grabbed a bar and swung over the side to stand firmly before him.

They walked off the bridge in silence. As they neared the parking lot, Logan struck up conversation in the uncomfortable silence. "So, what do I call you, kid?"

"New chapter, new name."

"We've got pet names at the school…I'm Wolverine."

"Alrighty then call me the Almighty Honey Badger. Honey Badger don't care."

"No."

"Awesome."

They drove Scott's motorcycle to the highway and began their journey home.

The Professor sat before his desk, his eyes shut as he watched the events of Wolverine's recruitment take place. He opened his eyes and smiled, leaning back in his chair contentedly.


End file.
